


Sharing the goods

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: Just a small sort of ‘missing scene’ piece for 3x03. Emma and Killian sharing coconuts by the campfire.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Sharing the goods

He’d shucked off his coat and folded it over the log, placed his sword beside it and set himself down next to the bundle of fruit he’d procured on their journey back to camp.

He was feeling the exertion from the last few days catching up with him; their plan to find Tink was a success which meant they were closer to finding Henry, so he let himself finally relax for the night.

He was idly piercing a coconut, lost in his own thoughts when he felt a body slump down beside him. Turning his gaze he was surprised to find it was Emma. Her eyes were focussed on what his Hook was doing to the fruit before reluctantly catching his eye. 

“Regina and Tinkerbelle wanted to talk alone.” She offered, lazily pointing her thumb in the direction behind her before turning to look back at the coconut he held. 

He could see she was a little uneasy; her excuse for joining him being a weak one. Killian could tell by the slight nervousness in her body language that she’d wanted to join him. Her parents were cuddled up on the opposite side of the fire and the evil queen had in fact disappeared to the edge of camp with the fairy to no doubt heal old wounds.

“Knew you couldn’t resist me, love.” He smiled cheekily.

She rolled her eyes as her shoulders finally relaxed before glaring at him with a hint of amusement.

“You gonna share those or what?”

“Darling, you’re welcome to any of my goods, any time you wish.”

“God, you’re insufferable.” she complained humorously, lacking any of the venom she’d usually hold.

He chuckled before focussing once again on the task at hand. 

Comfortable silence fell over them as he finally pierced a hole into the coconut and handed it to her, smiling at her barely audible thanks.

He grabbed another and began working on it as they lapsed once again into silence.

David and Snow soon shuffled into their bunk, wordlessly turning in for the night and leaving the two of them by the slowly dying fire.

“It’s a good thing we found Tinkerbelle.” Emma’s soft voice startled him as he turned towards her slightly.

“Aye, she’ll be a great asset for getting closer to Pan and freeing your boy.”

“You two were together a lot? Last time you were here?”

Killian studied the saviour and began to smile. For all of Emma’s talents, subtlety wasn’t one of them. 

“Once or twice,” he teased, his smirk never leaving his face. He hummed in amusement before sliding closer to her, leaning his side against the log and faced her; invading her space in a way that only he could. “Before you continue your prying of my history with the fairy, Swan, I’d like to assure you a gentleman never tells.”

Her jaw dropped slightly but her eyes sparkled with a dangerous playfulness.

“You’re full of yourself, aren’t you.” she stated, letting her own flirtatious manner meet his.

“Just say the word, darling, and I won’t be the only one.” He winked at her mild shock, enjoying the back and forth they were creating. “Am I wrong, love?”

“About what?”

“You trying to work out _just what_ lady Belle and I might have got up to all those centuries ago?”

Emma froze for a nano-second before her own sly smile graced her features.

“I’ve no interest in whatever stories or _conquests_ you had on this island, Hook,” she informed him with a soft, teasing tone, “just making sure she’s someone we can trust not to double cross us.”

Killian’s gaze burned into hers. He purposely drew his eyes slowly down her face and neck, leaving a burning trail she could feel along her skin before looking back up at her.

“Of course.” he smiled lazily, “though if you wish, i’m sure we can make some _stories_ of our own while we’re here.” 

His voice was husky and dripping with sex.

She imagined climbing into his lap right then, pushing his head back and devouring his mouth, wanting to release some of the tension that had built up between them, but mostly to wipe that lust-filled smirk off his face.

She didn’t.

She wanted to.

But she didn’t.

“If you two are quite done with whatever _flirting_ you’re doing, Tinkerbelle has gone and will be back tomorrow to go over some form of plan.”

Regina’s irritated tone was like a bucket of water over them, dousing the heat they’d built up and tearing them apart.

“Now, i’m going to try and attempt to get some sleep on this _god awful_ jungle floor.” the queen muttered before stomping over to her set up camp bed.

Emma took that moment to stand up, forcing a physical distance between herself and the leather clad desire before her. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” she stated; her voice far more breathy than she’d expected. 

“Goodnight, love.” Killian bid her tenderly, shaking his head in amusement as she hurried over to her own section of ground. 

He took his time wrapping up the leftover fruit and putting out the last remaining embers of the campfire. 

He looked over at her one last time to find her facing away from the group. 

Settling down on his own bed he closed his eyes, yet a small smile remained. He may be a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem, but tonight he learned that Emma Swan is definitely, just a little bit into that. 


End file.
